


Hung With Care

by HGRising



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Mistletoe, Schweinski, Schweinski Holiday Fic Exchange, hung with care, otp level: mein hase, schweinski holiday fic celebration, third schweinski holiday fic celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGRising/pseuds/HGRising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mistletoe has been hung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hung With Care

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas! :)

**Hung With Care**

.

PROMPT: _Cliches ring, are you listening._ Pick any cliche and write it. (Schweinski under the mistletoe. Give me your best shot.)

.

Louis’ pit-pattering footsteps echoed throughout the house as he not so patiently waited for his father to finish baking his Christmas cookies. At the partition between the living room and the kitchen, he paused and looked up with curious eyes. “There’s salad hanging in our door.”

“It’s _mistletoe_ ,” Lukas corrected, huffing with some effort. His quick hands blurred as he mixed sugar and butter. Handmade cookies were always better, and to Lukas (and his mother), that meant no shortcuts whatsoever.

His hands were braced on either side of the wall, still hovering in between as he contemplated the existence of the green foliage above him. “Oh.”

“There’s mistletoe hanging in our door.”

He cracked one egg directly into the bowl, mixed it in, and then cracked open another. “Mhmm.” Vanilla, baking soda, and salt soon followed.

“Why?”

“It’s Christmas.”

“So?”

“It’s tradition. What kind of cookies do you want?”

“White chocolate!” He answered instantly. As an afterthought, he added, “And peanut butter!”

“He’s ruined you,” he muttered under his breath, dutifully rooting around the cabinets for the appropriate ingredients.

Holding bags of both white chocolate chunks and peanut butter chips, Lukas bumped his hip into the cabinet door to close it. Bags set down, he smoothly pulled Louis’ face back from the mixing bowl and had him settle in a more acceptable position at the opposite counter.

“I was only looking.”

Lukas met Louis’ protests with a quirked eyebrow at his only child, eliciting a grin from him. Even he knew he shouldn’t be left unattended with cookie batter.

“Can I help make them into little balls?”

“Did you wash your hands?”

He looked uncertainly at his hands and turned towards his father with a shrug.

“Wash.”

Amused, Lukas saw him turn and fidget with the cold and hot water to make sure it was the right temperature before quickly scrubbing his hands under the stream.

He held his hands up to his father for approval.

“Get up here.”

They rolled the batter side by side. Lukas expertly finished most of the work while Louis took his time to make sure each cookie dough ball was a perfect sphere.

“This one’s perfect,” he whispered as he placed it onto the tray.

Popping the tray in and setting the timer, Lukas said nothing. There was a crash from the main bedroom; a sure sign that everyone in their household was finally awake.

The two Podolskis exchanged a crooked grin.

“I think Uncle Basti’s awake.”

They waited and listened, hearing telltale signs of a grumpy humbug making its way down their hall.

“Mo—aflurgh,” he choked out, batting at his face. “What the hell is that?”

With the patience of a saint, like he was expecting his reaction, Lukas replied, “It’s mistletoe.”

Unamused, Bastian pulled it down and grimaced at it. “I hate mistletoe.”

“It’s tradition.”

“I _hate_ mistletoe.”

Voice tinged with a hint of something, he challenged, “It’s not so bad.”

.

That night, with the presents unwrapped, cookies eaten, and Louis tucked in and sleeping, Lukas hung mistletoe somewhere more agreeable, and Bastian conceded that it wasn’t so bad maybe.

.


	2. a book without pictures

**a book without pictures**

.

PROMPT: Popular headlines on December 25th, 2015. 

.

The BBC touts: World Intoxicated by Consumerism - Pope

CNN reports: Trump: Clinton caused 'destruction'

The Times features: Seeking Redemption in Vietnam

Yahoo! News abysmally attempts to cover: Hollywood Makeunders

Meanwhile, a town seemingly untouched by the rest of the world publishes a local paper not ten pages long. However, in the corner of the left side of page seven at the bottom, there is mention of two sports celebrities who had come into town to celebrate the holidays the night before.

 

> _In local news, German international footballers Lucas Poodolsky and Sebastian Schweinsteeger paid a visit to the town pub. The two talked to fellow patrons, graciously took pictures, and ordered plenty of locally brewed beer, quickly gaining the favor of all those in attendance. Some eyewitnesses report seeing Poodolsky  and Schweinsteeger staying until closing while others claim to have seen the two slip out in between the fourth and fifth rounds of drinks._
> 
> _Fortunately, we were able to talk to the superstars before their departure._
> 
> _The 2014 World Cup Winners appeared in good spirits as they sang what they had claimed to be Christmas songs in English, German, and Polish.  
>  _
> 
> _When asked why the pair was in the area, Podolsky replied, "He gets cold everywhere else." Later, Podolsky added with an inexplicable wink, "Almost everywhere anyway." At that point, it was apparent that Schweinsteeger was heavily intoxicated as he kissed Poodolsky's cheek and professed both his love and upcoming nuptials to his fellow National teammate. Needless to say, we were unable to get more information from the friends after that.  
> _
> 
>  
> 
> _No pictures available._

_._


End file.
